


tell me if you wanna go home

by LastMelodya



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, hint!kakenaho, suwanaho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Pilihannya adalah ya atau tidak, dan Suwa menutup mata atas tidak yang menggaung-gaung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takano Ichigo. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.
> 
> Warning: drabble; miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. timeline: ketika suwa dkk berusia 16 tahun.
> 
> Note: uhm … halo? satu lagi korban fuwa-fuwanya suwa cuma bisa nge-trash dengan curahan hati begini :”) selamat membaca? :”)

* * *

**_tell me if you wanna go home_ **

* * *

Suwa punya beberapa pilihan ketika hidup memintanya untuk memilih.

            Seperti ketika memilih roti di kantin, memilih untuk memasuki ekskul _soccer_ , memilih mencintai olahraga, memilih menjadi si andalan teman-teman yang lain, memilih menjadi si raksasa, _memilih_ _mencintai Naho._

Terutama, mencintai Naho.

            Pilihannya adalah _ya_ atau _tidak_ , dan Suwa menutup mata atas _tidak_ yang menggaung-gaung. Meski dirinya begitu ringkih, berbalut paradoks yang berselimut awan-awan hitam, ia tetap tak bergerak, sedikit pun, ke arah penolakan. Meski langit berbicara, meski hatinya menyobek kulit di batas dada, Suwa tetap akan memilih mencintai Naho.

            Meski, yang Naho lihat bukanlah dirinya.

            Di sini, di dunia ini, tak ada ia pada diri Naho.

            Ia bisa mengujar tanya pada angin, yang melambai untuk kemudian pergi. _Apakah mencintai sesakit ini?_ Meski dirinya bahagia di atas kebahagiaan Naho, tapi sembunyi adalah hal yang sulit, dusta adalah mustahil, hingga berpura-pura adalah pilihan.

            Tapi Suwa akan tersenyum, pada kebahagiaan Naho _dan Kakeru._ Di dunia ini, tugasnya adalah membuat Kakeru bahagia. Ia sudah memulai sesuatu yang melawan takdir, menyelamatkan Kakeru adalah tanggung jawabnya, dan kini, yang tersisa haruslah kebahagiaan Kakeru. Bersama Naho.

            Meski lagi-lagi, ketika itu Suwa punya banyak pilihan, untuk berlaku egois, untuk tetap menjadi masa depan Naho, tetap memeluknya di malam tahun baru, di antara dingin dan isak-isak menyakitkan; Suwa bisa melakukannya sekali lagi, mencuri masa depan Kakeru. Tapi, ia tak bisa. Sesakit apa pun rasanya, akan lebih sakit ketika ia tetap mempertahankan keinginannya. Ada banyak yang harus ia ubah, ada satu kebahagiaan yang menunggu di depan sana, ada masa depan, masa depan yang berbeda, yang tak akan ditemukan di mana pun lagi.

            Jadi, Suwa tak apa-apa.

            Ia tak akan mengubah perasaan, pun jika ia bisa. Ia mencintai Naho, entah di mana pun, dunia paralel, dunia nyata, dunia penuh ketaksaan, dunia di dimensi lain, hatinya tak akan berubah.

            Hanya satu nama.

            Naho.

            Tetap pada Naho.

            _Naho …_

(Ia memejamkan mata, membayang wajah pada angin-angin yang melesak lambai. Dingin, lembut, menampar.)

            _Hanya, katakan padaku, kalau kau ingin kembali pulang … padaku …_

Suwa punya banyak pilihan, banyak, banyak, _banyak_. Tapi, ia tetap memilih kebahagiaan Kakeru, sebagaimana yang Naho inginkan. Maka, Suwa tak apa-apa. Ia tak apa-apa meski mungkin dirinya akan dihampiri derita barang sebentar, _atau lama_ , ia tak apa-apa.

            Sebab jauh di sana, di dunia yang mungkin tak dapat ia rasakan saat ini, Naho akan selalu menjadikannya rumah.

            Satu-satunya tempat di mana Naho akan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**(end.)**


End file.
